


Be MILFs Together

by Pious_Erika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Pregnancy, cis terezi, if I go full lewd, junevrisrezi, look this is me being indulgent, mature for language for now, might bump up the rating later, they are all married, trans june egbert, trans vriska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: June, Vriska and Terezi are going to be MILFs, Together.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, June Egbert/Vriska Serket/Terezi Pyrope, More to be added - Relationship, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, as they come - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Morning

Terezi finished vomiting. She knew why she has been.

She was pregnant.

She needed to tell her wives Vriska and June. June first, then Vriska.

She ordered pregnancy tests to ensure with proof. She realized sooner after that she would not be able to see the damn thing. She is blind you know.

She summoned June into the bathroom. Vriska was at work, a teacher at an elementary school. June was on her day off at the bakery and Terezi called in sick for her office.

“Terezi, why do you need me to watch you piss?” June said.

June, Oh June, Terezi though, wind beneath my magnificent dragon wings.

Terezi handed the pregnancy tester to June and though she blind Terezi could tell that June’s eyes lit up, and Terezi could tell that June was trying to supress screams of shock and joy.

“I am going to piss on the thing, and I need you to tell me if it tests positive.” Terezi said as calmly as she could muster.

“When do you? How long?” June started to panic.

“That night a few weeks ago when we fucked Vriska so hard she passed out, and then we fucked to finish each other off” Terezi said, pissing on the tester.

June stared at her crotch “Did not think I could still………” June look surprised.

“Well we will know soon enough” Terezi stated

They waited the recommended time and the tester said positive.

“So, what do you want to do?” June said once she knew the truth.

“Honestly? I think I am ready to be a mom. Vriska and I saved some of her sperm before her SRS. We planned on being parents eventually. Those plans were put on hold when we took you in and formed our new dynamic. But I will talk with you and Vriska first.” Terezi explained.

“So, June, ready to be a mom?” Terezi asked

“…Yes, Yes I am” June said earnestly as possible. Terezi could hear the truth in the voice, along with the nervousness.

Terezi smiled. They spent the day planning. How to break the news to Vriska when she got home, who else to break the news to first, and of course things like budgeting and the like. The one-bedroom apartment they had would not do for a family with child (maybe more they realized), and soon began plans for a move to a larger home.

Vriska arrived to Terezi and June’s looking through houses. Well June describing houses in elaborate detail.

“Why are we moving” Vriska asked, confused, her good eye flipping between her wives.

Terezi and June moved with towards Vriska and locked her in a hug.

“We’re pregnant” Terezi said, tears welling in her blind eyes. June was also crying.

“Wait mine or Junes?” Vriska asked

“Mine.” June said, crying in full.

Vriska’s eye flickered to June’s crotch before she let her emotions to take over.

The wives wept in joy and began plans for their future.


	2. Rose and Kanaya

June heard knocking at the apartment door. Rose and Kanaya had texted ahead to say they were coming for the important news. 

June opened to the sight of her sisters, one via marriage, Rose, and one in law, Kanaya. Erik Maryam, their son, was with Mother and Father Egbert-Lalonde at the Lalonde manor for the weekend. 

Rose is short and Japanese, Kanaya tall and Persian. June gave hugs and kisses and the Lalonde-Maryams reciprocated in kind. 

“So What Is This Important New?” Kanaya asked as the pleasantries gave way to questions. 

“You better sit down for this” June directed them to the living room where Vriska and Terezi were sitting on the main couch. 

June joined her wives, and Rose and Kanaya took the couch across from them. 

Terezi readied herself to break the news, but Vriska blurted it out first. 

“WE ARE PREGNANT!!” Vriska shouted in excitement, unable to contain herself. 

Kanaya screamed in joy and tackled Vriska, her adopted sister, while Rose was shocked and confused. 

“Wait, so Terezi is………… Who’s?” Rose asked

Vriska, arms to busy being wrapped around joyously weeping Kanaya, pointed her head at June while Terezi pointed her finger and June. June looked glad and mildly embarrassed. 

Rose stared at briefly at June’s crotch and mouthed the word “Still?”. She then came over and hugged her sister, June. 

The 5 joined each other in a big group hug.   
The sapphic collective began discussing their combined future.


	3. DaveJadeKat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onto the Harley's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat are genderfluid in this fic.

June opened the door, and saw Dave and Karkat, both looking feminine and lovely today (a girl day for both), along with their wife Jade, who is always lovely. Jade was coming along great with her first pregnancy, 4 months in.

“Come in Come in” June said inviting her friends in. The Egbert/Pyropes had begun their move, packing in unnecessary but beloved possessions into boxes which were scattered about the small apartment, which confused the Harleys.

“You are moving? Asked Jade, sitting herself on the large guest couch. Dave and Karkat took seats next to her, also confused.

“Yeah” Vriska responded, sitting on the main couch across from the guest couch.

“You could have asked for help. We would be glad to help” Karkat offered, but then realized what she had said.

“Well, now that you offered…….” Terezi grinned as her trap had been sprung. She deliberately had June and Vriska hold off on moving anything large until they could secure help from others. The Contract Had Been Made, Politeness demanded that Karkat and Dave Assist in the move.

“Well damn you got us, but why are you moving in the first place? You seemed pretty content here” Dave said. She was standing still, looking about the apartment.

“I am pregnant, and we are going to need more then a 1 bedroom apartment for raising a child, perhaps many children.” Terezi said. June gave a thumbs up, Vriska pointed June to answer the obvious question of who’s DNA had mixed with Terezi’s. 

Jade stood up and started screaming in joy, mostly talking to her own womb and the child within, saying about how much she looks forward to raising the cousins together. Dave was shocked and confused, along with Karkat.

“You Bottomed To June?” both asked at the same time, both pointing at June. June, Vriska and Terezi all face palmed, with Jade stopping her womb talk to look at her wives in confusion.

Both Karkat and Dave had dated Terezi before Terezi married Vriska/June, and Terezi during the relationships never let anyone penetrate her vaginally or anally.

“It was a treat. Just because I don’t let useless bottoms like you 2 fuck me does not mean I don’t like the occasional dicking.” Terezi said, insulted.

“Ok enough talk of sex, EGBERTS! CONGRAT!” Jade said, jumping to hug her sibling.

Terezi and Vriska gave handshakes to Dave and Karkat.

“You are still helping us move” Terezi said smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how anyone is related. June and Jade were raised as siblings, I know that much.


End file.
